Revenge of the Squids
by Raiden the OC
Summary: "No, don't give up, if I die, then carry on fighting. No matter what. If you're outnumbered 12 to 1, still fight till the last breath leaves your lungs. We shall not fall without a fight! Sky Army will not fall today!"
1. Prologue

**Minecraft! Woo! Well, here is a Skydoesminecraft fanfic for all you sky lovers.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything or any one in this fanfic. That would be slavery.

* * *

Prologue

Someone's POV

Run. That was all I could do. My legs were sore, my muscles crying out for relief. But I couldn't stop, otherwise _they_ would get me. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Every few seconds, an arrow would wizz past my head, letting me know they were still after me. I had no weapons, just my bare fists and feet. And they would do nothing against a diamond sword or full iron armour. I was screwed if I tripped, or got hit by an arrow. I was swerving, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen logs. Then the inevetible happened. They finally hit the mark. I let out a scream that probably could be heard for miles. Then my vision went black as I felt cold metal hit the back of my head.

* * *

Sky's POV

I was on patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. I had Fluffy with me just in case. He was making laugh my ass off. Then we heard a scream. And it sounded like quite a few blocks away. I looked at Fluffy and he nodded. We both drew our budder swords and parkoured over the trees like frikken ninjas. We came to a clearing to see four squids drag a boy with blonde hair and a blue hoodie behind the bushes. I quickly gave Fluffy the sign to charge and we jumped right next to the bushes and rolled. I somehow ended up behind a tree. I saw them look at Fluffy. They didn't know I was here. Good. Time for a surprise attack. I lunged at one just as Jerome and another squid clashed swords. I knocked the diamond sword out my opponent's hand and stabbed him in the face. I spun round to face the next one but I couldn't find him. Jerome had just taken care of his squid and was about to beat the absolute shit out of the next one. I still had to find the other, ugh, squid. Then the squid I was looking for jumped out from the bushes to my right, sword aimed at my heart.

"Hey you fugly piece of crap! I need my heart so I can love!" I said blocking the before mentioned fugly crap piece's attack. Sadly I had not gotten a girlfriend yet. I would though. I saw Fluffy hold back his laugh in the corner of my eye.

"Like hell you'll ever get a girl!" the squid shouted just before I chopped his head off.

"Hey Sky" Jerome said walking over to the boy with the hoodie, "help me take this guy back to Budder City"

"Yeah sure" I picked up the unconscious guy's arms, while Fluffy picked up his legs. We made it to one of the hospitals in Budder City to get him back to full health.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a prologue. Anyway, its a Skydoesminecraft fanfic, so there will be the Sky army. So I'm gonna need some OC's. And I promise I will try and use all of them. Unless they are just revolting. Here's the form!**

 **Age:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Pets (optional):**

 **Personality:**

 **Anything else:**

 **OK, so... Next chapter, probably next week, unless I get some OC's today and I'm feeling good. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks. Exams was on and I didn't have access to the tab. Anyway to make up for that, here's two chapters! (I may have them in one chapter thing)**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own anyone or any thing mentioned in this story. That's slavery.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I woke to my alarm. I looked at it, put it off and went back to sleep. Then I get cold liquid engulf my face. I almost hit my head on the ceiling when I jumped out of bed-and fell on my face.

"I'm up! I'm up! Waddya want!?" I shouted, wiping my face.

"Well, we're going to the opening of the new course today remember? Parkour? Jumpy jumps? No?" A guy that was not much older than me said, putting the bucket down and making actions to get his point across. He wore a maroon and scarlet checkered shirt that was torn down the middle and by the sleeves. He also wore used jeans and Aerospace shoes and his name was Alex

"Oh..." Was all I could manage before I ran to brush my teeth and poop. (People do that...But not at the same time.)

"Do you remember where it is Ryder?" I heard a voice say while I was on the toilet, contemplating life. A lot of serious stuff goes down there. It wasn't Alex's voice, but another's who was standing behind him earlier. He wore a blue shirt with a leather jacket, ray-bands (like those in The Matrix) and black skinny jeans. He also had spiky hair with black formal shoes and his name was Evan.

"Yeah, on the west side of town, right?" I answered, flushing. I then got my toothbrush from the cupboard.

"No, the east" he corrected me.

"That makes our lives easier" I said before starting the brushing procedure. We - well, I, lived on the southeastern part, almost outside of Budder city. All of my friends lived south except for Max who lived, um, I guess south south east? anyway it works so...yeah. I had just finished brushing my teeth when he walked in. He was wearing a white and blue hoodie with tracksuit pants and Nike Airs. He was also dark in complexion.

"Hey Ryder! When we gonna leave?" He said as if he had been here the whole time. He flopped on one of my couches in my lounge.

"Lemme grab some stuff and we can leave" I shouted from my room. I pulled on a high collared budder coloured sleeveless waistcoat and some jeans. I slipped on my sneakers and my sunglasses. I ran to my kitchen and took out an apple and a piece of bread. I walked to the lounge. Alex, Max and Evan were all in conversation. I quickly ate the apple before opening the door.

"We can go now. Unless you don't wanna." I said, slowly closing the door and taking a bite of my bread.

"We wanna go!" Alex said jumping up and tuning to the door. Evan following suit and Max shortly after.

"You guys got your weapons?" I asked, picking up my budder katana and my iron short sword from behind the door.

"Yup!" They all shouted, pulling out their respective weapons. Max had a diamond axe (that rhymes!) with some other enchantments on that I didn't know, Alex had a diamond sword with knockback 3 and fire aspect 1, and Evan had a bow and a iron katana. His bow had infinity 1 and power 3 while his katana had smite 2, sharpness 3 and punch 1. I ran after them and we headed toward the new course that would be open at about 10:10am. Max had a watch so he would keep an eye on the time. We ran as fast as we could, and by the time we got there all our legs were sore. Sky, Mitch, Ty and Brotato was there.

"Alex! Glad you could make it dude!" Mitch said, jumping down from the starting platform to shake my friends hand.

"You kno-" I started, but was cut off.

"Max! You're here too?" Sky said, also jumping down from the platform.

"Wha-"

"Evan! Wassup bro?" Ty said, jumping down as well.

"Well everyone else went down, so..." Brotato mumbled before jumping down with them.

"Are we like, the only two people who have absolutely nonidea what's going on?" I asked Brotato.

"Pretty much. What's your name?" He answered and asked.

"My name's Ryder, nice to meet you Brotato" I said, holding out my hand.

"Call me Tyler dood" he said, shaking my hand.

"Hey Ryder" Sky said, "We need to show you guys something"

* * *

 **So how do you guys like Ryder? The other guy from the prologue is not him. It's someone else. I _NEED_ OC's. I only got 5. I need a few more. But those who did submit OC's thank you, I will use them as soon as I get some more. So, please review with either helpful criticism or compliments or an OC. Preferably option 3. Anyway BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**

 **P.S. I know I said two chapters, but the second chapter is probably gonna come out tomorrow or next week. Also happy fathers day in case I don't get the other chappie posted**

 **P.P.S. No-one cares but this chapter has 918 words**


	3. Chapter 2: Its them!

**Another chapter! WOOT! Anyway, I still need OC's, so please guys, I'm practically begging here! :'(**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone, except Ryder. All the other guys are my friends.

* * *

"Hey Ryder, we need to show you guys something" Sky said

"What do you need to show?" On the inside I was slapping myself for not knowing that my friends were friends with some of Team Crafted. They were the commanders of the city for Pete's sake! How do they even know them!? Anyway...

"Do we have to explain ourselves?" Sky whined. Everyone except Max and Brotato carried on with their respective chats.

"Yes you do actually" I said, crossing my arms.

"OK, well it's a guy, whom we found knocked out in a clearing outside Budder City with some squids. He's got blonde hair, a blue ho-"

"Don't describe him! Tell me why we need to see him" I said, ever so slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah, anyway we want you guys to watch him, because the nurses say he disappears at night only to return in the morning. Also they did some blood tests and they say he's not entirely human. They're still trying to figure out the other part of his blood. They also say that if he weren't in a minor coma he would've been home by now"

"So...you want us to stalk an unconscious dude that we don't know who could be seriously injured and part mob?" I lifted an eyebrow

"...Yeah you got it spot on!" Sky said. I could literally feel Max's face palm. I promptly shot my arm out and slapped Sky.

"Fine, but on one condition" I said after slapping Sky.

"What's that?" Ty asked. I think everyone in a 50 metre radius heard that. Sky was busy nursing his head.

"Sky has to say gold instead of Budder for a whole day. Or at least 5 times" I said, smirking a bit.

"Goldgoldgo-*gag*-goldgoldgold!" Sky said, coughing afterwards, "Why!?"

"I wanted to see what would happen, and that happened. Pretty much an anti-climax. I was expecting something else" I sighed

"Er...well, sorry to disappoint!" Sky said, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out while smiling at the sun.

"You are probably happy you wear sunglasses now" Mitch deadpanned

"Well, partly" Sky replied

Timeskip to 8:36pm (Cuz I'm too lazy to write other stuff)

Max and I had to watch over the unconscious dude with the blue hoodie. We were taking turns playing on Max's smartphone. We played Clumsy ninja, afterwards a few games of Fruit Ninja, then assorted Angry Birds games.

"Dude! You should've tapped before you hit the tower. Then you could've gotten that pig" Max scolded me silently.

"Hey I thought it was Jeffrey alright?" I retorted handing over the phone. Just then the guy stood up, looked around, and went out the door. Thankfully he didn't see us. I tapped Max on the shoulder and we both got up and followed him. He walked out the hospital's front door, now and then looking back. We hid behind bushes, corners, trashcans or even the random passing civilian. He headed towards one of the forests that was inside Budder City. We followed him on the tree tops. He carried on walking until he got to a birch tree that had something written on its wood. I took off my glasses for I could see further without them. It looked like a cats face that was smiling. I saw the guy smile a bit before walking to his left. He had stopped looking behind him, probably thinking that no-one was following him. We followed him until he got to a cave, where we could see there was a dim glow coming from the inside. The guy took a deep breath and walked inside. We naturally followed. We found a rock to hide behind and we carefully peeked out around the corner. We saw it was like a house, with a kitchen in one corner, a door with a sign above it that said bathroom, a bedroom (well, just two beds with a chest) in another corner and a table with a few chairs by the other place. Our hospital patient sat down in one of those. A man wearing an orange T-shirt, grey jeans with silver shoes and messy brown hair walked out of the kitchen. He greeted the blue hoodie guy before sitting down and handing him an apple. Looking at him closer, you can see white-tipped orange cat ears on the top of his head and a bushy orange tail with a white tip as well by his anus. I put my glasses back on for I would not need my enhanced vision for this. Just then a man got off one of the beds and walked over to them. He seemed to be made of cheese. He was wearing a grey tracksuit with black shoes that I could not see a label on. He sat across from cat guy. For some reason, they all seemed familiar.

"Hey! Squid you're back!" Cheese man said

"I told you only my fans call me that Ash" 'Squid' said in an eerie voice

"Whoa whoa whoa, guys no need to-" The man with cat ears started

"Shut up Stamps!" they both said. Then it clicked. Those voices, Cheese man, Squid, Cat ears, it made sense now. They were FearADubh, Stampylongnose and Iballisticsquid! I let out a small gasp. Stampy heard me and sniffed. Of course he'd have enhanced smell! They all got up and walked in out direction. Max gave me a glare that were like daggers into my soul.

* * *

 **Now we got them into the mix. This just got interesting.**

 **Stampy: I heard there was gonna be cake!**

 **Me: Sorry, no cake here**

 **Chache(superchache39): Is there bacon :D**

 **Me: No. We got apples!**

 **Both: No! Too healthy!**


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Another chapter! Guys I just need two more OCs. That shouldn't be so hard, right? If you need the form it's in the first chapter/prologue. Also i may feature some OCs in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything. Only Ryder. The other OCs are my friends.

* * *

They walked towards us, Max glaring at me. If looks could kill I would've been brutally murdered. Squid asked Stampy if he was sure he heard something.

"Yes I'm positively, absolutely, doubly cheddar cheese sure that I heard a person gasp. Then I smelt someone that wasn't us. And no, it was not Ash's socks. Those smell like mouldy cheese" Stampy explained. Max almost let out a snicker at the last part, if he wasn't good at stealth stuff. He was smiling, not laughing or giggling nor snickering nor sniggering. Whatever that last thing was. Is. Blah.

"You know what sucks?" I whispered to Max, "We never did get to try that new parkour course"

Stampy's POV

I could've sworn I heard something. Obviously the other guys won't think the same thing, they don't have ears like mine. We walked and looked behind a rock where we found two people crouching, holding their breath.

"Don't kill us please!" the one with the sunglasses and yellow waistcoat said holding his hands up

"Yeah we don't even wanna be here. We'd prefer to be sleeping right now" the other one with the white and blue hoodie said, also with his hands up.

"Don't be such silly sausages! We're not gonna kill you, we just gonna ask you some questions" I said, my eyebrows furrowing a bit. Why would we kill them? There really is no reason to.

"OK...so, we'll live then?" The one with the hoodie said, slowly lowering his hands

"Of course, so long as you don't try to blow us up" Ash said before I could say anything.

 _Meanwhile..._

Sky lay on his bed, on the highest floor of TC HQ. He stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder if it was the right thing to send those guys to follow our mystery guy. I know Max will be fine, I'm worried about Ryder. I don't really know him, and, he may screw stuff up. Oh great now you're talking to yourself Sky!" He said to himself.

 _Meanwhile...again..._

"I won the Hunger Games guys!" Jerome shouted, after beating the last opponent in the death match. Somehow somebody defeated Mitch when he had a diamond sword.

 _Meanwhile...some more..._

A girl with midnight black hair that came to her waist, sky blue eyes, black jeans, white shirt and grey tennis shoes sat on a log by a camp fire roasting a marshmallow. She was about 21 years of age and she seemed bored with the marshmallow roasting. Two cats, one black and one white, came up to her. One of them sat on her lap while the other nuzzled her side.

"Asteria stop it that tickles" she said, holding back a giggle.

"Leave them Marilyn, otherwise you'll turn it into a cat-tastrophe" another girl of about 21 said. She had golden brown hair, amber eyes, leggings, a light purple sweater and boots. She seemed slightly shorter than her friend. She was also roasting a marshmallow.

"Andromeda you know how they tickle" Marilyn retorted

"Well, have fun" Andromeda replied, eating her marshmallow.

 _Meanwhile...for the last time..._

Two kids were sitting at a table in a restaurant. One was a male, and he looked to be about 13. He was wearing lavender shirt with ordinary pants, though he wore a fake wolf tail and ears. He had. Opposite him sat a female, she looked to be about fifteen. Both had brown hair. She wore a blue shirt and kahkies.

"Joey have you ever had an epiphany?" The girl asked

"No, I don't think so, what's that?" He replied, tilting his head, causing one fake wolf ear to fall over.

"It's a realization of something" she explained.

"I realized these fries were really good, does that count Ally?"

"No"

 _Finally, back to us._

Ryder's POV

Stampy made us sit in the chairs by the table. Ash got a lamp and shone it in our eyes.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"By the way I'm Max, he's Ryder and we were sent here by Sky" Max said, also shielding his eyes. I guess we were taking Sky down with us.

"Oh, ok" Stampy said, switching off the lamp.

"That was it!?" Max shouted, "That was absolutely everything you need?"

"Yea" Squid said

"Well, then can you tell us your story?" I asked

"Well, it all started when..."

* * *

 **Cliffie! Muahahahahaha! I'm evil! Anyway, I'm gonna start asking you guys some random questions, like 1+1 or something.**

 **QOTC:** Who heard the song Make Poop by Mr. Safety?

 **Anyway BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Squid's tale of woe

**Hey guys I'm back and I need to ask you guys a question. Can you guys think of a new name for this story? Please? I am in need of a new name. Anyway I also lost the disclaimer, so if anyone finds it, please return it. It has my name on it. It's kinda important. Also, sorry for not posting on the weekend, I had WiFi problems.**

* * *

"Well, it all started when..."

 _Meanwhile..._

A girl who looked to be about 14 years of age studied a parkour course. She seemed determined to beat it, and it looked as if she was trying to calculate jump force or something. She had black hair that went a little past her shoulders, green eyes, a green denim vest with a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown combat boots.

"Okay Haylee, you can do this" she said to herself as she ran over a pressure plate that shot a splash potion of swiftness at her. Running up the steps at top speed, the first jump approached her. She launched herself off the very edge with as much power as she could muster. She hung on to the block as she didn't quite make it.

"Aw damn it" she said as she hauled herself up.

 _Meanwhile...OK I admit I like doing this..._

Sky snored as he slept on his bed.

 _Meanwhile...Okay, you guys probably hate me now..._

A girl of about 15 years in age walked through the silent streets of Budder City. She had brown hair that she tied into pigtails, she wore a pink T-shirt, a denim skirt, black leggings and black glasses. She looked around nervously as an eerie silence crept over the very street she walked upon. Suddenly she stopped, hearing a rustle from an alleyway on her left. Slowly, turning her head, fear keeping her rooted to the spot, she watched as the rustle came again.

"W-who's t-there?" she stuttered, shivering as a cold breeze passed over her. Almost immediately a dog walked out of the alley, with a sort of smirk on it's face. It ran off after walking around her.

"Phew, it was just a dog" She said, wiping her brow.

 _Meanwhile... Review if you think I'm doing this for fun..._

Mitch ate an apple.

 _Meanwhile... Review if you hate me..._

"I'm gonna beat you Alex!" Evan shouted, as he and Alex started up the respawn machine underneath the battle dome

"Pssh, you suck at PvP!" Alex retorted, climbing out of the room. He looked around at the other people he would be versing. He cleared his throat. Everybody's head turned to face him.

"OK guys, rules are simple, NO use of fire or anything else that can make fire. NO TNT. Try to stay alive, we set the respawn machines to respawn you outside so if you die, climb up the ladder that'll be there and watch the rest of the fight. If you don't, well, we might just kill you for real. Got it?" Everyone nodded once. "Then let the battle begin!" Everybody charged, lunging at one another. Evan was killed first.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he said, sitting down and watching the rest of the fight. The floor of the arena was made out of birch and jungle planks, a spell cast on it by sorcerers so that it's as unbreakable as bedrock without the proper tool. The walls were iron, with the corners made out of pillar quartz. There was a glass dome above the arena, with glowstone embedded in the walls at random intervals.

 _Back to Squid's story...finally..._

"Well, it all started when I made the YouTube channel. I dressed up as a squid for the lols. I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to have fun. I also met Stampy along the way, and we became best friends. He was born a hybrid, being part cat and all. I also met Ash here, who wore yellow face paint to pretend to be cheese. Then one day the squids captured us, and they sent us to a lab in an unknown location. We wouldn't be able to direct you there because they gave us blindness. They looked at Stampy's DNA and then they used me as a test subject. Instead of cat DNA they used squid DNA. It failed, and they tried to fix it. I don't know what I did while I was that, mutant, but everything was blurry and I remember my body burning and every time I tried speaking, my throat would go dry and burn like fire. It was the worst. then they got it right, where I had control over myself, but, I wasn't me. At times I would drift off, letting this, other monster take over, and it would go on a rampage, killing whatever moved. The last time they tried fixing me, they said it was successful, but for two weeks my whole body was in agony. It was only when they tried the same thing on Ash- which went wrong and he became cheese- that we made our escape. So now I can do this" He finished his story, and then he stood up and clenched his fists and four tentacles came out his back.

"In a way, that's cool, but at the same time gross and disturbing" I said, confused as to how I should react

"Uhhhh..." Max uhhed, in shock with his mouth open fishing for flies.

"Well it can't be that bad!" Stampy intervened

"No, it's not that bad, it's just, a bit disturbing how it comes out his back" Max said, closing his mouth

"Did you catch any flies?" I asked

"What!? No!" He said, looking at me like I'm retarded

"Oh OK, they weren't biting huh?" I said, a smile playing at my lips

"No. Leave me alone." He deadpanned

"Aw you're no fun!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up you two" Ash said.

* * *

 **Well, yeah. Anyway BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKNOF MAH STORY! Also, I NEED ONE MORE OC! ONE MORE! Also, if you want your OC to have a power, then pm meh and I will see if I can accommodate it. Anyway time for the QOTC!**

 **QOTC:** What do you think would happen if an elephant fell in love with a lion?

 **Also guys thank you for the support, I checked now and this story has gotten 150 views! THAT IS AWESOME! So, I will end off by saying, Cheesus and Sat-ham. Food god and devil**


	6. Chapter 5: The plan

**Hey guys! So I finally got the last OC, from a guest! I don't know who they are but thanks guest! Also I'm gonna have a poll on what you guys want me to call you. So yeah. Have fun with that. Also if anybody wants to do a collab pm meh!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Ryder. For now. I AM GOING TO BUY MINECRAFT! MUAHHAHAHAHA-no not really

* * *

"OK, we can't let Sky find out you're part squid or he'd kill you. BUT, he'll find out anyway, so you want us to tell him?" Max reasoned

"Yeah, they took samples of your blood to check the sugar when they found out you weren't entirely human. They are probably busy doing tests on the DNA to check what's the other part of you right now. Some time or the other they're going to find out" I paused before continuing, "We could maybe tell him that you got out before they brainwashed you?" Squid sat in silence.

"No, don't tell him. I want to. If he does kill me, then either way I'd be better off" Squid said finally, after a few minutes.

"Squid-" I started

"Don't call me that"

"Well then what are we supposed to call you?"

"David. It's my real name. David Spencer if you're interested in my last name" He said dryly

"Well, David then, neither Stampy nor Ash want you dead, and we wouldn't wish the same fate to anyone. So long as you're more human, you're fine with us" I said. Squid sat in silent shock, realizing what he had just said.

"Squ-David, don't go killing yourself because you think you're dead weight. You can be the best multi-tasker ever! And, in a battle, you can hold six swords in total!" Ash said, trying to lighten David's mood. He let out a small chuckle.

"You always did cheer me up" He said, grinning

"Hey and what about me!?" Stampy said rather loudly

"You too Stamps" He gave Stamps a noogie for some reason. Don't ask why.

"So...you'll have to majestically and dramatically wake up out of your 'coma' tomorrow morning and we'll get you to Sky. We'll lie and say you are a sleepwalker. Kay?"

"Sure mate, whatever" Squid- I mean David, said, his mood drastically lightened.

 _Meanwhile..._

Mitch found out that the apple he was eating had a worm in it and he went to go and spit it out in the bath.

 _Meanwhile... This time it's an OC..._

A girl wearing a chain mail shirt over a green shirt and red pants walked down the street. In an alleyway up ahead, a few weirdos were laughing about a sexist comment one of them made. The girl heard the laughter, and pressed her back to the wall listening to the conversation. She put her hand on her iron gram which pulsed slightly with a soft purple light, indicating it was enchanted. She heard something that sounded sexist, but she couldn't be sure. She listened carefully. Let's just say it didn't go so well.

 _Meanwhile..._

Sky ran to the bathroom because he had to much water to drink that evening.

 _Back to us..._

"Well, we're off! Bye!" I said, waving to the trio as we walked back to my house.

"Goodbye!" They shouted back together. We walked in silence for the better part of the trip. At a fork in the road we went our respective ways. The next day I met up with my friends, and Max and I told them what happened last night.

"I thought he smelled fishy" Evan said, sitting silently for about five seconds, hoping that we'd get the pun.

"So..." Alex said, trying to break the ice.

"Evan, that was just sad" I said, shaking my head

"OK, so first things first, we gotta go to TC base. Then we must tell them what happened. Obviously we will lie and say he sleepwalked. If that doesn't work out, then we'll have to tell the truth and hope Sky doesn't kill us and eat our faces. Got it?" Alex planned? I guess?

"Kinda"

"Little bit"

"I understand that plan as much as I understand Jin" We all said at the same time.

"Good, now we go!" Alex said jumping up and fisting the air.

"Er...no, I still gotta have breakfast" Evan said, biting his lip.

"After breakfast!"

"How about we go to that coffee place in the middle of the city? I heard its quite good. I think it's called, 'Caffieeeeene'"

"After 'Caffieeeeene' then"

 _After 'Caffieeeeene'..._

We walked into TC base/mansion. Everything was made out of Budder or Budder coloured. Except the floor which was covered in a red carpet that was lined with cyan carpet. Even the windows were stained yellow! A receptionist sat behind a computer typing stuff. She had short rusty brown hair and dark brown glasses. Her eyes were a shade of hazel.

"Ahem..." Alex cleared his throat as he rested one elbow on the table, "Budder is so awesome that it makes diamond look bad" he whispered so softly I barely heard it. The receptionist pressed a button and some pistons opened a hole in the floor. Alex, Evan and Max jumped down while I hesitated before following suite. I fell pretty far before I saw some ladders next to me. I grabbed it and slowly lowered myself down the last few blocks.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but I just had to end it there. Anyway my poll will be up by the time you read this, so vote now! Also thanks to SoulErrorArwitch for the suggestion for the new name, but because Soul gave three, I had an idea to have all of them in a sort of trilogy. Which sadly will mean that-wait I'm not going to spoil it! Anyway time for QOTC!**

 **QOTC:** Has anyone heard the expression, "As red as Lady A's face"?

 **Sky: So that's it for this chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and if you haven't already, slap that favourite button, and I'll see you next time, BYEEEE**

 **Me: Since when did you do outros?**

 **Sky: Since now! Nah nah nah nah nah!**


	7. Chapter 6: Initiation

**Hey guys! VOTE ON MY POLL! ONLY THREE VOTES CAME IN! ONE OF THEM WAS TO CALL YOU GUYS ANTS! So anyway yeah.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Ryder and this fanfiction. As well as clothes and all that jazz. For now. I WILL OWN A DANCING MINION FIGURE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, probably not.

* * *

When I got to the bottom, I looked around. Everything was made out of budder, except for the light sources. Alex jerked his head in the direction of an iron door. I shrugged and walked over to it. I let everyone else go first and then I tried. And failed. Every time I pressed the button and tried going through, it would slam in my face.

"Oh God are we gonna have another, 'Ryder vs Doors' thing here? Just run faster!" Alex shouted from the other side of the impassable door.

"We might you know!" I shouted back. Finally after three more tries I got through. We walked down a passage that was decorated in such a way that, when we walked, it looked like we were going through a spiral. Diamond blocks and light blue wool was used to create this we neared the end of the passage, we heard some inaudible chatter. We walked out the end and I came face to face with a Pokémon in a suit.

"Aaaaahh!" I screamed, "Oh, wait, you're just a Pokémon. I thought you were something else"

"Finally! Someone gets me!" It replied.

"YOU CAN TALK!? Oh wait, you're Husky. I thought you were a normal Pokémon" I ended lamely

"So can I!" A certain bacca raised his hand.

"Oh, Hi Jerome!" I waved at him.

"Anyway guys, let's have a seat and we can talk about the mission Sky gave you guys" Jason said authorativly. (If that's spelt wrong review and tell me the right spelling please. As well as if that's word) We all took seats, except for me. There wasn't enough so I had to use a stool. Even though Sky and Ty's seat was open, it had a butt imprint on it and it looked like it would fit them more than mine.

"So where is Sky and Ty?" Evan asked, glancing at their chairs.

"They're out on patrol" Mitch said, looking bored.

"Don't they patrol at night?" Max asked. Glancing at his watch , he added, "It's only 9:34am!"

"Yeah but they said they were going to do some other stuff as well, I don't know what. Perhaps..." Brotato lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned to my ear, "Skylox"

"Dude, I don't think tha-actually it could be" I said

"Guys, can you just tell us what happened last night?" Jason said, a bit irritated with us.

"Yeah yeah, so anyway we waited in his room until he..." We relayed our story for the third time, being interrupted by Husky a few times for no good reason.

"And that's what happened. Anything else you want to know?" I asked afterwards

"David is a squid?" Jin asked

"Partly. He's on our side in any case. He's not a threat"

"You sure?" Jerome asked, leaning forwards

"Yeah" I replied bluntly

"Okay...anyways, Sky said we should initiate you" Mitch said, still bored

"Initiate me?" I was confused about what was happening

"Take a blood oath" Ian came out of nowhere

"Aaaaaah! Where'd you come from?!" I screamed, admittedly, a bit like a little girl

"I was standing here the whole time" He replied casually

"Seriously?" Everyone nodded

"Well, I'm blind"

"Hey, can we get the oath over with?" Alex said, boredom creeping into him. Everyone also seemed a bit more bored.

"Yeah, follow us" Jason said, walking through another iron door. I let everyone else go through first because I knew what was coming. Again, iron doors hate me. They kept slamming into my face when I tried to pass.

"SWEET MACARONI AND CHIPS! CAN YOU NOT BEAT AN IRON DOOR!?" Alex shouted at me.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" I shouted back as yet again it slammed into my face. Then finally, after 11 tries, I got past. By that time Mitch had fallen asleep and everyone else was laughing. We woke him up and we followed Jason to a room dimly lit by four redstone torches. There was a table in the middle with a smallish book that was dusty. A small wooden seat was next to it, and they gestured me to sit there.

 _Meanwhile..._

A tall tan man with messy brown hair, light blue eyes and grey wolf ears atop his head sat down at a table in a restuarant. He was wearing a silver chestplate with a blue gem in the middle over a blue T-shirt, as well as tan pants and brown shoes. A waiter walked up to him.

"May I take your order sir?"

"Not now thanks, later" he replied, smiling

"Yo Ck! Watcha doing?"

"Jon! Howzit going dude?" Ck said, getting up and doing a secret handshake so secret it was unavailable to be explained in this story.

"I'm good and you? Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Jon grinned from ear to ear

"I've been around" Ck had a grin big enough to rival Luffy's (Please tell me you guys watch One Piece)

 _Back to the initiation..._

I sat in the chair and they then asked for my hand. I held it out as Mitch opened the book. Everyone from TC as well as Jin, Tyler, Bashur and Bodil, and Alex, Evan and Max. My eyes widened slightly at the way the they were written. All was in blood. I flinched as they pricked my finger. Mitch jerked his chin towards an empty spot. I signed my name, _in blood!_

"Ryder, do you swear to not say a word about Sky Army to the squids? To not tell them anything under any circumstances? To die instead of telling?" Jason asked,

"Yeah. Anything else?" I asked, scratching my nose.

"No, that was it, we can leave now" Jason said. I got up after putting a plaster on my finger. Then suddenly Sky burst through the doorway.

"Guys! Ty was kidnapped!" He shouted

* * *

 **According to Ck cliffhangers are spooky. I dunno. #MidnightUpdate. It's probably not midnight where you are, but anyway, my time zone says so. I think my update schedule is going to change to every two weeks, because of school and stuff. Now, I want to know from you guys if I should make a oneshot about what happened to Ty. Should I make another chapter or another story? You guys can decide. I'm not gonna make a poll, so reviews only.**

 **QOTC: (I have more than one)** #1 Who watched Pixels?

#2 Anyone play Minecraft on PlayStation 3?

#3 How do you feel about oranges?

 **Sky: Anyway guys, that's it for this chapter, leave a review down below, favourite this if you haven't already done so, and I'll see you next ttime, BYE!**

 **Me: You know I ain't paying you for this right?**

 **Sky: Yeah, it's charity**


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Ty

**Hey OC ARMY! HOW ARE YOU DOING! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP IN TWO WEEKS SO I WAS STUDYING! SORRY! REALLY I AM. now I SHALL put CAPS off and carry on with the story. BTW Sky says a bad word in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** The usual, I own nothing but Ryder

* * *

"GUYS! TY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Sky shouted, bursting through the doors and running around whilst flailing his arms. Then he tripped over a cordless phone.

"What!?" We all shouted back/replied loudly

"I think it was the squids in disguise!" Sky said, lifting his head up to speak.

"What!?" We shouted back/replied loudly again.

"Yeah we gotta go!" Sky got up and ran to his personal chest.

"Wait!" Jason said, (possibly) glancing at me for a moment, "We need to tell you something"

"Tell us later, we gotta go! It's Ty!" Deep in the chest, rummaging for something through mounds of budder.

"Hashtag Skylox" I whispered to a certain axe loving bacca.

"I heard that!" Sky shouted, pulling out his sword and sheath and clipping it to his budder pants after slipping it on. Multitasking, he pulled on the budder chestplate while wiggling his feet (with shoes still on) into the budder boots. He then put his helmet on while pulling his amulet out of the chestplate. He looked over at us.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING READY!?" he shouted.

"We'll be fine" Mitch said, his lip twitching once for no reason.

"Yeah what he said" Brotato jerked a thumb at Mitch

"Meeiitch!" Sky yelled, his voice breaking (I think its the right word) a bit.

"Why you yelling? You see this," Mitch waved his hand between their faces, "This means I'm right next to you. You don't gotta yell at me"

"I feel like I've seen that before" Max said.

"It's a vine" Mitch said

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yeah it is. Don't you remember I showed you?" Max turned to face me

"Oh yeah that one. It's by Meechonmars I think" Meanwhile, Sky was staring at us, along with everyone else, sweat-dropping.

"Can we go now?" He asked

"Oh you're ready?"

"Yes dumbass, I've been ready for five minutes now"

"Oops"

 _Meanwhile..._

A girl of about 20 years of age walked down a street, about to go into some sweet shop called Buddery chews. They only sell Buddery sweets. Mainly Buddery chews. She flipped her blonde hair out of her diamond blue eyes as her short black mini skirt with white accents rustled in the gentle breeze. She got to the door of the store and she straightened her electric blue tube top, the white accents on her hi-top sneakers glinting in the mid-morning sun. She brushed a loose hair strand behind her ear, revealing black gloves with intricate white and silver designs, as well as a silver choker necklace. She walked into the shop and saw only one other customer and the guy behind the counter. She looked around the shop, seeing the walls lined with Buddery chews, with one section for Minty Budder (a hard buddery mint flavoured sweet). She took a handful of Buddery chews and some Minty Budder. The other customer had already paid for his things and had left.

"Kyara," the shopkeeper said, "My main customer! How have you been?"

"I've been alright Gerald, just not very excited" The girl, now known as Kyara said. Gerald on the other hand, was a man in his mid 60s, with a brown felt beret like cap thing on his head, a silver beard, and a brown coat. His wrinkly face was smiling, revealing some yellowish teeth.

"Why?"

"I don't know" Kyara said handing Gerald the money and popping a Minty Budder in her mouth.

 _Back to everyone else..._

Sky took us to the place where Ty was 'kidnapped' which didn't look like much, but upon further inspection, some small black and purple flecks could be seen on the ground.

"Ty was captured by Endermen dude" Ian said

"Yeah I can smell it" Fluffy said, sniffing the ground a bit harder and making his face look like he was crazy. We started laughing except Sky, who stared at the ground, eyebrows furrowed.

"If this was his footprints, then..." He mumbled. Then a scream was heard and a thud in the distance. We all shut up and turned our heads to the sounds direction. I glanced over at Evan and he nodded. We both shot off into the bush, hearing the footsteps of everyone else behind us. I glanced at Evan who sped up, causing me to speed up as well, turning into a race. I slid under a branch getting up and jumping over a rock without my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Evan also parkouring through the trees and rocks. I saw a low branch and I jumped onto it, springing off it onto another tree branch and carrying on with this motion. I saw Evan emerge through one of the trees. I ran across one of the bigger trees logs and jumped off, tucking my knees into a flip and landing on a tree, no momentum lost, I carried on. Then I got to a tree close to a small valley. I launched myself as hard as I could doing a 360 flip and landing in a roll. I heard footsteps behind me and I slowed a bit, seeing Ty up ahead.

* * *

 **Abrupt ending I know. Also this is shorter than normal I know. Stop talking about it. Anyway, guys I'm still accepting OCs, so yeah. BYEEE**


	9. Chapter 8: Getting ready for fun!

**HOLY CRAP *dodges tomatoes, trash cans (yup) and bananas* OK don't kill me please or else I won't get you this awesome chapter!**

 **Raiden: Kill him! I'll get it to you!**

 **Me: NOO DAMMIT RAIDEN!**

* * *

After dropping Ty by the hospital, we had a meeting because Sky seemed very excited about an idea he had in his head. He didn't want to tell us, but after we called the meeting he looked like he was about to blurt it out to whoever decided to stand next to him.

 _~#Timeskip#~ {Time: The next day}_

 _Elsewhere..._

Kyara stood in front of a TV store, along with Nell, Guinnevere, Andromeda and Marilyn. They didn't know each other yet, except Marilyn and Andy of course, but they could. If one of them just broke the ice. Oh yeah, there were lots of other people as well. Anyway, the TVs all had the same picture on them. Sky sitting at a desk in a formally formal suit.

 _In another place..._

Ck, A.K.A. Charlie Kyle; Ally and Joey stood in front of a pole that had posters plastered everywhere, but one in particular stood out. Mainly because it covered all the others at eye level. It was a picture of Sky in the previously mentioned suit grinning at the camera with one elbow on the desk. Oddly enough, Ck's chicken, Rodan, wasn't very interested and tried to pull Ck away from the pole, without much luck. And it was odd because normally he's interested in anything from horse crap to an actual horse, from the human anatomy to watching the morning dew.

 _In yet another place..._

Haylee raised an eyebrow at the newspaper she had taken. The newspaper's name? Oh, it was "Butter Daily" but that's not important. Though, just in case, remember it for future reference. Anyway, the front page had the same picture that the poster on the pole had.

 _All these things said the same thing..._

"Do you want to meet me, Sky, leader of the Sky army? Well then come along to the Big Budder Apple, where a lucky draw will be held, and you could spend the day with Team Crafted! When you ask? In two weeks time! Which day? On Saturday! The time? 8:30 AM! Actually no wait. That's too early for me. 10:30am! There we go! AnyqueriestobedirectedtotheTeamCraftedsecretary. Allrightsreserved. T's n C's apply."

 _And everyone had a similar reaction..._

Kyara gaped and said, "Er meh ferkin gersh"

Haylee took a sip of her tea calmly and waited until she got home to start jumping up and down with excitement. (The tea was almost finished and it was in one of those polystyrene cups. Anyway)

Andromeda hugged Marilyn tightly (so tight Marilyn couldn't breathe) and started fangirling

Joey started smiling and looked at Ally and asked if they could go.

Ally complained that the chances of them BOTH making it was slim.

Ck kinda just raised his eyebrows in surprise and generally had a better mood that day. (He kinda was feeling suckish that morning)

Guinnevere was excited but she didn't show it. Like Haylee she waited till she got home before she did her excitement cartwheel. Which made people around her take evasive maneuvers because one time there was this incident-

 _~#Then we get to the Saturday in two weeks time at 9:45am!#~_

I looked around at the preparations for the coming your or so. There was a stage set, with men busy with the sound stuff. My parents told me once that those guys who tested the microphone could only count to two, and that's why they always go, "Testing testing, one two, one two." There were alternating birch and dark oak fences around the set place for the people. Jin was looking down from the stage at where the audience would be. He was going to be the comedian today, probably psyching himself up for it. I gave a whistle and sent a thumbs up his way, which he returned. This was going to be so cool! Alex, Max, Evan and I were gonna be the Ninja Security, or, the NiSe for short. **(A/N:Anybody know if that's a compound? Like a chemical compound or something?)** I had some leather clothes sent to the laundry people to dye black for today. I had already paid the 5 Emeralds and now I just had to pick it up. The other guys probably made a plan for themselves. But I was lazy and also I had to help set up this place. I rubbed my arm. It was starting to hurt. I had to help set up the stage. Those huge speakers got to where they are because of me. Anyways, I went across the road, around the corner and picked up my "Ninja Suit" from The Laundry People. That was their name. "The Laundry People." With like a shirt on the one side and some pants on the other side. Underlining the name was bubbles, with a bar of soap. Well I had 40 minutes to kill, what to do now...what to do...Ding! Wait, no, there's no course small enough...maybe...Could that work? I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Parkour on the roofs of Budder City could be interesting... Hmm...

 _~#Timeskip to 5 minutes later#~_

I was on the roof of a 10 story building, and I had just figured out which way I wanted to go. It would be in a sort of circle shape, where the route would end about where my foot was...NEXT TO A DEAD PIGEON! Oh no wait, that's a normal pigeon. Oops. Don't ask how I got that wrong but I did so...anyway. After my absolutely uncalled-for shock of potatoes, I took a deep breath, and ran as fast as I could at the edge of the roof, because I realized that it was quite a large gap. I blame society if this didn't turn out well.

 _~#Timeskip!#~_

I was now at the last jump, and I had a scratch on my face. Damn washing line. I took a deep breath and ran. As I ran I realized there was a ledge before the gap, so I would have to get over that. Oh crap. It's at least a 1.5 metre gap... Dammit gonna have to do something...Ummm...THINK THINK THINK! Maybe if I...yep! That'll work! OK so... if I just...

 **3rd Person POV**

Ryder ran at the gap and launched off the very edge with all his might, attracting the attention of a few passers-by. He had stretched out his arms in front of him, but his legs were starting to become higher than his head. As his hands hit the edge of the other side of the building, he bent them slightly and allowed his momentum to carry his legs through. At the last second he launched himself clear of the edge using his arms and stuck the landing.

 **Ryder's POV**

"Holy cheese nuggets with gravy! That just happened! And now I'm gonna be late!" I said as I looked at my watch. I pulled my leather stuff on and ran into the elevator.

* * *

 **Well I hope you like-**

 **Sky: HEY GUYS! SO if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and if you haven't already-**

 **Me:Slam that favourite button and be sure to-**

 **Sky: P** **unch the follow button-**

 **Me: IN THE FACE!**

 **Sky: That's all from us on this side of the world**

 **Me: Have a lovely day.**


End file.
